


Something Else

by catharsis (seraphixe)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, This is sick and bad, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphixe/pseuds/catharsis
Summary: Souji's relationship with his parents is... complicated. And, as he discovers- not something his friends can relate to.title and desc subject to change





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross, dont treat kids like this. i do not condone any relationships like this.  
> also this is my first fic posting, be gentle

The first time Souji's mom takes him to bed, he is twelve. She frames it as a reward, for being such a good boy, getting high grades, keeping the apartment clean- for taking care of himself so well when she and his father are busy. They're always so busy. 

Mrs. Seta leads him by the hand to her bedroom, and tells him to lay down while she gives him a present for being the perfect son, and it's not until her hand lays on his crotch that Souji feels panic, instead of vague confusion mixed with joy that he's getting so much  _attention._

"M-mother?" His voice cracks, telling that he's still in the middle of puberty, he's  _so young_  and he doesn't understand what's happening. In theory, he knew, has heard other boys talk about sex, and he's touched himself before, curious about the sensations and what the big deal was about- but he's never once thought about it being another person, much less his  _mother_.

Souji is anxious, worried that he'll be in trouble as his body reacts to the touches. Tears come to his eyes, but he doesn't realise he's crying until his mother kisses the corners of his eyes, and reassures him he's okay, that she loves him and is rewarding him. She hasn't kissed him in what feels like years (what might have been years) and its intoxicating in a completely different way, and helps him calm down. He sniffles as her hand pauses, clicking the buttons on his jeans open, but he can't notice anything past that because suddenly, her mouth is over his, swallowing his surprised noise. He's never been kissed at all more than a peck, and it's not long before he's wriggling, trying to breathe. She pulls back to let him, and Souji is grateful.

"Th-thank you- Mother, what are-"

"You can call me Mommy right now, Souji, since we're alone." It's a reply he didn't expect, but it's instant, and he barely gets it out before her mouth is back on his. 

Her hands push his jeans down, past his hips with little difficulty, but Souji isn't aware of it, he's too busy trying to adjust to a tongue in his mouth. It had pushed against his lips, as if asking nicely to come in, and he can't tell his mother 'no', he's a good boy, and always does as he's told. 

It's not until air hits his cock that he jerks his mouth away with a whine, but his mother just laughs as her slender fingers wrap around his dick and jerk it gently. It's mistaken for excitement, and that's alright with him, because he doesn't have a right to tell his mother to stop, even though he wants to. It's all to much- he isn't going to last, and the only thing he's more afraid of than telling her 'no' is to disappoint. 

"Souji, look at me." 

His eyes snap up to his mothers face, from where they'd been squeezed shut. His whole body shudders as she squeezes him lightly, but the smile on her face pushes back his negative feelings once more. Mrs. Seta's free hand reaches out and pushes his bangs back from his face, so she can see it all, and he has to fight to keep still.

"Don't worry, you're a good boy," she says, so warm that it makes Souji's toes curl with happiness-it's been  _so long_  since either of his parents spoke to him like that, "This is a gift for you, you can cum whenever you want."

Soft whimpers leave him again as she resumes stroking his dick, and the knowledge that he's allowed to do this helps him relax. The anxiety has lessened, and he relaxes, going so far as to tentatively give a small thrust of his hips up into her hand. She laughs again, warm and quiet, and Souji gives a small smile, which prompts his mother to lean down and kiss him again. 

He doesn't last much longer, not with the soft affections, and the  _warmsafehappy_  approval of his mother, and he cums over her hand and on his own chest with a soft call of 'm-mommy!', the loudest noise he's made by far. Soui's chest heaves as he watches his mother remove her hand from him, hands coming to her lips to lick them clean. It seems dirty, and he doesn't like it, and suddenly the worry is back that he did something wrong. Her eyes are on him, and they're not warm anymore- or maybe they are, but it's something unfamiliar and not the same as before.

"M-mom- mother?" he asks quietly, back to a nervous but perfect son, even as his breathing struggles to get back to normal, and he tries his best to not start crying. He's so confused, and he doesn't know what he did to earn this... gift.

"You were a very good boy for me, Souji," his mother reassures him, hand stroking through his hair again, soft and comforting. He realises he's shaking. "Mommy loves you very much, we did this because you've been very good. Don't tell your father, he didn't think you deserved a reward, but I know my good boy needed to know how loved he is. Do you understand, Souji?"

He blinks, managing to get his breathing more under control. He feels warm again- His mother  _loves_  him, and this was okay, he'd done okay. Souji leans against his mothers hand in his hair, and contains his wince as her other hand ( the  _dirty_ one) comes to rest on his cheek.

"Yes, moth- Mommy," he replies, and then, "Would- would father get mad if-"

She cuts him off before he can even finish the thought, "Yes, he'll be very mad, and we'll both get in trouble. You don't want that, do you baby?"

"No." He can't hide the shudder- he hates making either of his parents angry, but especially his father. "I'll be good, I won't tell him."

It's worth it when a smile breaks her face, and he finds himself offering a small one back, as she leans in to peck him on the lips again.

"Good boy."


	2. Observations and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji notices some things, and Yosuke asks about his relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! that took forever. ive had this written since the day after i posted the first one, but i get rambley and had to edit and cut part to next chapter. blease enjoy my projecting.

Inaba is a quaint town, and Souji is happy living there. He's been there for under a week before things go to hell- Personas, balding men in limos, a serial murderer- but all in all, he's happy. Within the first month, he's made several good friends, joined a sport, gotten several jobs, and fallen into an easy sibling relationship with his cousin.

Everything is good- except- he's started to notice things. Nanako is a perfect kid, does as she's told, and is all in all a very mature and well behaved girl. Rewards for her are knick-knacks from Junes, a new toy, candy. 

Not anything Souji would have equated as a gift to celebrate excellence.

Souji can't help but compare it to his own family. Even when his father was around, his mother would still look at him, smile, like they're sharing a secret. His father has never said anything directly about it, but he's made offhanded comments that make it seem like he knew what was happening. Didn't that mean it was definitely okay? That it was what was supposed to happen?

If it was so normal, though, then why was the Dojima home so different? 

Souji stocks it up at first to different parenting techniques, and tries to ignore how it makes him feel more comfortable than he had in his own home. The first night he notices, he calls home, and curls into the feeling of being loved while his mommy talks him through touching himself. He tries and fails not to cry after hanging up. It's the first time he's had contact with them since he moved, and he hadn't even gotten to mention his friends.

He doesn't call again for a long while.

\---

It gets easier to ignore his unease with each day, right up until Yosuke is sitting on his couch and tries to talk about sex. They're studying for exams- mostly for Yosuke's benefit, but Souji's come to find its easier to remember the content after teaching it to someone else. 

They're working fairly diligently, but after an hour, Yosuke declares its break time. They've gotten through most of what they needed for the test- a few minutes rest will be fine. Souji doesn't argue.

"Soooo, Partner," Yosuke says, after flicking through his phone for a second. Souji's attention shifts easily from casually staring at his desk, to focusing on Yosuke.

"I heard you and Ai Ebihara have been going hot and heavy lately. Thought you could hide it from me?"  

The grin on Yosukes face is nothing less than lecherous. Souji thinks it's silly- both because there's nothing between him and Ai, and because of the idea of Yosuke being so eager to live vicariously through him.

"We hung out a few times, but I'm just helping her with something," he answers, trying to hide a laugh at how crestfallen Yosuke looks, "We're not anything but friends, definitely not 'hot and heavy'" 

"Man, I shoulda figured- you never seem like you're actually into any of the girls falling all over you." Souji can't hide his laughs at that- it's so ridiculously Yosuke-like to be upset over something like that, especially with the exaggerated way Yosuke flops back on the couch. It couldn't be  _that_ disappointing. A moment of silence passes, and Souji is about to suggest they go get a snack before continuing, when Yosuke speaks up again. 

"So, uh, have you ever been like... Hot and heavy with... anyone? Got a girl back in the city?" 

The question blind sides him, but he doesn't let it show. 

"Can we stop calling it that?" is what he says first, before lightly flushing and adding, "I guess- it depends. Kind of?"

He doesn't want to lie, but he's never payed much attention to his peers, and doesn't know how far sexually Yosuke is talking about- Or if he can even mention it, he'd never been explicitly told to keep quiet about it after the first few times. Was he still supposed to not tell anyone? Was it okay now? It doesn't feel like something he should talk about. Souji's never been close enough to anyone to care to talk about subjects like this, he doesn't know the rules.

His half answer gets a startled reaction, and he half gets up from his chair to try and catch Yosuke, as he tumbles towards the ground, but Yosuke rights himself on the couch before Souji needs to intervene. He sits back down fully. Yosuke's eyes are wide and his face is disbelieving.

"Seriously!? You gotta tell me all about it!"

Souji regrets opening his mouth, but it's too late to take it back. Though he'd offered the information up, it doesn't sit right talking about his relationship with his mother- any aspect of it that's behind closed doors, at least. He feels... ashamed, maybe.  The conversation needs to end.

"We should get back to studying," Souji deflects, trying to not feel guilty at how crestfallen his friend looks, "Maybe another time."

Yosuke isn't happy, but seems to pick up on how he doesn't want to talk about it. Souji tries to trick himself into thinking he hasn't hurt his friend a little with the lack of trust. 

He doesn't succeed.


End file.
